Tasses brisées et secondes chances
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Tu pensais m'avoir prise à revers, Sanageyama ? " " Dieu m'en garde. Si l'envie me prenait de vous attaquer, vous pourriez me tuer rien qu'avec cette tasse de thé. " Satsuki laisse un demi-sourire flotter sur ses lèvres, consciente que Sanageyama ne peut pas le voir. Il est vrai qu'il a appris d'une manière plutôt rude à ne pas la sous-estimer. " Alors que veux-tu ? " OS.


Hello, fandom de Kill la Kill. Y'a quasiment rien à lire en français ici, c'est triste :(

Cet Os est donc centré sur Satsuki et Sanageyama pendant l'épisode 7 de l'anime. Je précise que je ne l'ai pas encore fini (je suis à l'épisode 9) donc cet OS ne prend en compte que les informations qu'on a jusqu'à l'épisode 7. C'est pas tellement romancé, mais je pense faire quelque chose de plus poussé quand j'aurai le temps. Ce pairing ne reçoit pas assez d'amour.

C'est vraiment un OS sans prétention que j'ai commencé pour me distraire après avoir écrit tellement de trucs sur haikyuu que je saturais, geh. Donc comme l'épisode 7 m'a bien inspirée et que j'ai fait quelques WW avec AsterRealm cet après midi, cet OS a vu le jour.

Sinon, je suis totalement amoureuse de Satsuki, depuis le premier épisode, c'est ma queen.

 **Disclaimer : Kill la Kill appartient à Hiroyuki Imaishi et aux studios Trigger. Les phrases en italique sont des dialogues tirés de l'anime.**

* * *

Satsuki ne cille même pas en remarquant sa présence. Les yeux fermés, elle finit sa gorgée de thé et lance :

 _« Tu pensais m'avoir prise à revers, Sanageyama ? »_

Derrière son fauteuil, son subordonné secoue la tête.

 _« Dieu m'en garde. Si l'envie me prenait de vous attaquer, vous pourriez me tuer rien qu'avec cette tasse de thé. »_

Satsuki laisse un demi-sourire flotter sur ses lèvres, consciente que Sanageyama ne peut pas le voir. Il est vrai qu'il a appris d'une manière plutôt rude à ne pas la sous-estimer.

 _« Alors que veux-tu ? »_

Sa question est précise - elle n'a jamais aimé perdre son temps.

 _« Laissez-moi affronter Matoi. »_

Satsuki considère la chose un instant.

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

Satsuki n'a aucun mal à imaginer son expression incrédule rien qu'au son de sa voix. Peut-être qu'elle le connaît un peu trop bien, à force.

 _« C'est une question vexante. Vous devriez savoir ce qui se passe quand je vois quelqu'un de fort. »_

Oh, Satsuki le sait bien. Et elle a également conscience de ce qui se passe lorsqu'il se surestime.

 _« Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu perds, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Elle espère bien qu'il le sait, et qu'il ne lui pose pas cette question à la légère. Il pourrait perdre sa place au sein du Conseil des Quatre. Satsuki ne fera aucune exception pour lui.

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, avec ces yeux-là, je ne peux pas perdre. »_

C'est ce qu'on va voir, pense Satsuki. Vive comme l'éclair, elle bondit de son fauteuil et s'élance vers lui, encore en peignoir et armée uniquement de l'anse de sa tasse de thé brisée. Sanageyama la contre aussitôt à l'aide de son sabre.

 _« Belle parade. »_ admet-elle.

Sanageyama sourit.

 _« Aujourd'hui, je pourrais battre la Mlle Satsuki d'avant. »_

Satsuki considère l'idée. Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis, même si ça ne fait que trois ans qu'elle l'a vaincu. Serait-il vraiment capable de battre celle qu'elle était à l'époque ?

Cette question est inutile, puisqu'ils n'ont aucun moyen d'avoir la réponse. Satsuki reprend une gorgée de thé.

 _« Vous êtes capable de plus, n'est-ce pas ? »_

C'est cette dernière question qui convainc Satsuki de le laisser essayer. Après tout, s'il se pense capable de battre Ryûko, qu'il essaie. Il est informé de ce qu'il a a perdre.

 _« C'est d'accord. Essaie. »_

 _« Je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Si je gagne, offrez-moi une tasse de thé. »_

Satsuki hoche la tête en sachant très bien qu'il risque de tomber de haut, le lendemain. Et une partie d'elle-même lui souffle que peut-être, elle n'aurait pas dû le laisser faire.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se jette à ses pieds après sa défaite, Satsuki ne lui accorde pas un regard. L'averse les trempe tous les deux, malgré son parapluie.

Il a l'air tellement misérable, à se prosterner à ses pieds sous la pluie battante.

Satsuki est plus contrariée qu'elle ne devrait l'être.

 _«_ Tu savais ce que tu faisais _»_ a-t-elle envie de lui dire. _«_ Tu savais que tu n'aurais plus ta place à mes côtés si tu perdais. Et pourtant tu as choisi de combattre _. »_

Et c'est sans doute ce qui l'énerve le plus : qu'il n'ait pas été capable d'évaluer ses propres performances, qu'il se soit cru assez fort pour battre Ryûko.

Se séparer de lui la répugne, mais il a perdu. Et le Conseil des Quatre n'a pas besoin d'un perdant.

Satsuki Kiryuin n'a pas besoin d'un perdant.

Elle ne peut pas se permettre de s'entourer de faibles.

« _Donnez-moi une autre chance._ »

Sa main se serre imperceptiblement sur le manche de son parapluie. Il est hors de question qu'elle faiblisse, peu importe à quel point une partie d'elle voudrait lui dire oui.

« _Tu es pathétique._ »

Elle ne sait pas qui est le plus blessé par ses mots entre elle et Sanageyama. Il la déçoit tellement que c'en est insupportable. Au moment où son autorité sur l'école est le plus indispensable, un membre de son Conseil se fait mettre une raclée par Ryûko.

Satsuki fulmine.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de subordonnés sans résolution. »

« De la résolution, j'en ai ! En voici la preuve. »

Satsuki s'était attendu à tout sauf aux deux croix qui s'étiraient là où étaient autrefois les yeux de Sanageyama.

La surprise illumine son visage l'espace d'une demi-seconde, et un sourire étire ses lèvres.

C'est déjà mieux.

* * *

Après son deuxième combat contre Ryûko, c'est presque la même scène. Elle, dans son fauteuil, tenant sa tasse de thé, et lui, debout à ses côtés.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne la voit pas.

 _« Dans mon état, peu importe l'avant ou l'arrière. Maintenant que mes yeux sont cousus, je ressens tout de ce monde. »_

Il semble avoir parfaitement accepté ce changement. Satsuki n'est pas certaine que ce soit son cas.

 _« Je suis juste venu vous remercier de m'avoir offert un nouveau départ. »_

Il s'apprête à partir, mais Satsuki pose sa tasse de thé et lui lance :

 _« Attends. Je te l'avais promis, prenons un thé. »_

Il sait que les termes de ce contrat étaient qu'il batte Ryûko, mais Satsuki s'en moque. Elle sait qu'il n'osera pas refuser.

 _« Mes autres sens sont devenus trop affûtés pour que j'avale quoi que ce soit de chaud, mais ça ne me dérange pas de rester en tête à tête avec vous. »_

Satsuki ordonne à son majordome de lui amener un second fauteuil.

Le bandeau vert noué autour de sa tête lui donne l'air ridicule. Elle n'est pas sûre de réussir à s'y habituer. Mais il a au moins le mérite de lui rappeler du sacrifice qu'il a été prêt à faire pour regagner sa loyauté.

Satsuki lui pose enfin la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

« Ça ne te manque pas ? »

Un sourire étire les lèvres de son subordonné.

« La vue ? »

Satsuki acquiesce avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne peut pas la voir.

« Oui. »

Sanageyama incline la tête sur le côté et émet un léger rire.

« C'est surtout votre visage qui va me manquer. »

Satsuki sait qu'il ne peut pas la voir esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire, mais son absence de réponse semble le satisfaire.

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'il ne te reste qu'à découvrir comment régler ce problème à l'aide de tes autres sens. »

* * *

Et voilà 8) Ca m'a fait une pause sympathique de mes fanfics sur Haikyuu et je vais de ce pas m'y remettre. Vu que je n'ai pas fini l'anime il est possible que je poste autre chose sur Kill la Kill plus tard.

 **Aeliheart974**


End file.
